Prince of Darkness, Prince of Light
by stephlouise
Summary: Jem, Will and Tessa after the clockwork angel slight Will/Tessa and maybe Tessa/Jem !


Disclaimer : everything belongs to Cassandra Clare!

I'm just borrowing the characters

Will and Jem stood in Tessa's room as she paced around and stared up at Will every minute or so with a cold and glaring expression, Will's face held only a smirk and Jem's face grew more and more concerned as time ticked slowly onwards.

"Tessa we will be back soon okay?" with that Jem pulled Will out the room and into the hallway just outside Tessa's bedroom , Will held a puzzled and slightly amused look upon his face

"What's up Jem" Will asked his face still holding the same expression although the grin was getting wider by the second until he met Jem's serious gaze, Will started running his hand through his hair and his smirk faded slowly.

"What did you say to her Will, she can't even look at you without a look of distaste and hurt, you've seen it yourself, What did you do?" Jem sighed as Will shook his head and turned to leave muttering under his breath and cursing.

"Will?" Jem raced after him and put a pale hand on his shoulder, before moving to stand in front of him.

"I told her I didn't want her, I told her we would never be together and I said she can never have children, basically I told her what she didn't want to hear and suggested that I could have her as and when I wanted" Will looked away in shame as Jem glared at him,

"How could you say that Will, We don't know exactly what she is, or her future and one thing we definitely do know though is that you feel something for her"

Will lowered his head as he thought about what Jem had said to him, and looked up to stare at the other boy whose hair was shining silver as the pale moonlight hit his face enlightening the serious expression his face now held.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Jem you don't need this, not with your illness, it's not fair, Tessa and I will talk about this, only talk I promise you". Jem raised his gaze to meet Will's once more and put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry too" Jem whispered a look of anguish on his face as he heard the door open, just then Tessa peeked out of her room and looked at the two boys talking and smiled to herself at the fact that they both worked well together and were really just like brothers, she then composed herself and strode past them giving Jem a smile and Will a half-glare, she was off to see Jessamine to apologise for her brothers behaviour. Jem took this opportunity to retreat to his room opposite Tessa's leaving Tessa in the hallway with Will.

"Tessa may I speak to you" Will was walking behind her at a fast pace and was too ashamed to walk beside her for fear he may do something he may later regret, or push her away out of anger.

Tessa didn't turn or even acknowledge Will behind her, and it wasn't till he stepped to block her path before she bothered to greet him, her scowl was still on her face and she was composed and agitated, She shifted uneasily and avoided Wills gaze mustering up all her anger and taking deep breaths.

"what do you want Will, you've made it pretty clear you don't care about me or anyone for that matter, what is the point in a young lady to show her affections if they are not returned, tell me Will if there is even one point to why I should speak to you after you treated me they way you did" her eyes met his for the first time and his expression faltered. Will went to move a step closer to Tessa but she backed away and he retreated to where he stood.

"Come on Will if you have a reason tell me. Will?" Tessa reached to put a hand on his shoulder just as Jem had them few moments before, "Will Please, tell me, what's wrong?"

Will looked up at Tessa and smiled a sad smile, before he closed the gap between them his lips brushing Tessa's leaving her to make the first move, Tessa reached for Will and they melted together, the hallway was scarce of anyone but the two, until a door opened and someone with silver hair stepped out.

''Will? What are you doing?'' Jem had moved into the hallway just to see Will and Tessa, his face set in a scowl and his heart shattered into a million pieces, he couldn't believe Will had done it again.

''Jem I Erm, we..." Will began his face fading slowly then becoming a large smirk as Jem frowned at him, Tessa looked confused and lost in her own world, her hands balled into fists by her side, realising how stupid she had been again, letting Will take advantage of the situation.

"You what, will? You're just going to take advantage of her like all the others, you can't do that to Tessa, Will you can't" Jem moved to stand beside Tessa who had moved away from Will and was standing quietly avoiding any possible contact or gaze with the two boys around her.

"Tessa I think it's best if you leave us for now" Will frowned to see Jem addressing Tess like this and he scowled at Jem and then smiled at Tess as she left, she didn't return the smile, her face only held a bitter resentment and loss, but she turned again retreating to her room without a word to either boy.

"What's up Jem?" Will's voice was sarcastic and his lip curled as he spoke, leaving Jem annoyed and Tired of his constant behaviour, Jem shuffled his feet a little consuming all of Will and feeling for once an anger towards his brother and friend.

"Will you are my friend, my brother, But I won't let you hurt _her__**, **_it's not fair, it's time you grow up and start to act like a adult, stop taking advantage of people, and do not take advantage of Tessa, She is the one person I will not see you hurt". Will composed himself at Jem's words, and shifted his feet a little letting his rage soak up inside him. Sure he shouldn't take advantage of Tess or hurt her or do anything purposely she wouldn't forgive him for, but he liked her, he admired her, she was practically his.

"Jem, Tessa is mine, she trusts me, She consents me and understands there is no future for us but this is harmless, it's fun, lot's of young women enjoy my charms don't they" he laughed to himself, knowing that Tessa was better if she hated him, if they all hated him, so he could bring himself to use the people he cared about, it was better this way, they got hurt, they got over it quickly but he never would. Jem moved to stand closer to Will his gaze beyond any emotion.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god Will" Jem turned around ignoring Will leaving him with his warning and hope one day that Will would show his true colours, if not to himself or Tessa, then he could do it for self pride or to be a better shadowhunter. Jem made his way to his room putting one hand on the handle he looked back at Will who was still stood in the same place Jem left him, hopefully contemplating life.

"Jem?" the voice sweet and angelic pulled him from his musings and back into the situation.

Tessa stood in the doorway of her room looking between the two boys and silent tears fell down her face, creating sparkling lines,

"May I speak with you for a minute?" she asked this in a quiet voice glancing at Will as she did so, who looked up to meet her gaze.

"Yes sure, in the library?" Jem followed Tessa as she moved to leave her room laying one hand on her shoulder and he gave her a soft smile as she glanced up at him.

**Okay so I combined both chapters and changed them hope you like it, thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
